Bond Of A Dragon
by MyGoldenEyedAdonis
Summary: Short stories on how our heroes got their dragons.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Dravier**

I walked around Doomwood, the staff in my hand shaked. The trees moved, and I looked at it warily. It's just my imagination, I continued to walk. I heard whispers, and a bead of sweat fell from my face. What was I doing here again? I thought of Tech and toughened up; I will show her that I'm not a wimp. Then my thoughts went to Intex, and my determination solidified. She's going to be so impressed, only seasoned adventures come here.

"Hoot!" Something squeaked.

"Ahh" I turned and sighed.

It was only a mowl, a mix of a mouse and an owl. I continued to walk ahead when I tripped on something. I looked down to see an egg, what is an egg doing here? I picked it up and shook it. I shrugged, and put it in my bag. I can experiment on it later or cook it. I continued to walk around the forest.

"Made it!"

I took of my shoes, and lied down on my bed. I had quite a work-out, the trees really were moving and they attacked me for no reason! Luckily I was able to outrun them, trees are nothing compared to jageethas. I looked up, and saw the bag I discarded on the floor moving! I got up and picked it up, and emptied the contents on the bed. The egg I picked up from the forest, sat on the middle of the bed. It moved once, I looked closer. It moved again, this time harder. It continued to shake and move, then a part of the egg broke. A foot popped out, then a pair of arms and then his other foot. Soon the rest of the egg broke, and his body and head appeared.

"It's a dragon"

It whimpered, like it's saying "Mommy". It was a pure black dragon; I smiled at how cute it was, suddenly I had a brilliant idea. I grabbed my necro book and my staff, and sat down on the bed. I opened the page I wanted, and then read some incantations. Then I hit the dragon softly with my staff, it became an undead dracolich.

"I did it!" It roared softly, copying my shouts of joy.

"What's with the noise, Des?"

"It's nothing"

"Just keep it down, alright?"

"Yes, Mom" I faced the dragon.

"I think we will be great friends" It roared a small roar.

"Oh, you need a name" I put my hand under my chin, thought about it.

"How bout… Dravier?"

It breathed dark fire, and I coughed.

"I take it, you like it?" It roared happily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Xuithcoal**

I walked on the dry sand of the Sandsea, continued to be beaten down by the heat of the sun. I can't last any longer without food, and I'm running out of water. Suddenly I see an egg half-buried in the sand, was it a mirage? I went over to it and picked it up.

"It is real! What luck!"

I dusted off the sand, and set up a campfire. I used the things in my backpack, to make the fire. I stretched my hand to grab the egg, when it suddenly moved. Great now I can't cook it, I guess I'll just eat whatever was inside. The egg cracked and a sleeping dragon lied on its remains, it snored softly.

"Awwww, so cute!"

"How can I eat anything to cute and innocent?"

It opened its eyes and yawned; he looked up at me, and let out a little whine. It got up and came over to me, I patted his head.

"I won't eat you but you'll make a great companion"

It breathed fire on the ground, and a rhinake (A mix of rhino and snake) that was hiding in the sand died. It would have attacked me if given a chance, I blinked at that thought. He saved my life, I patted his head again.

"Thanks, you'll make a great hunter too"

"You need a name… Hunter?" He shook his head.

"True, not very creative"

"Ian?" It shook its head.

"Too plain? Alright then how bout…"

"Xuithcoal?" It roared in approval.

"Alright Xuithcoal, I'm Tech" I was bonded to him on that day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Luke**

I said goodbye to Tomix after a hard day's training, I just learned a new Soulweaver skill. While I walked, I saw a Chaosweaver. It was holding something in it's… arms. It saw me and ran, I followed it. We reached Dusk Alley, and I followed it to a dead end. It turned and when he saw me closing in he disappeared, dropping whatever he was holding. I walked over to see what he dropped, it was an egg. I picked it up, and went back to the Inn. I went in my room, after I greeted Serenity. I put the egg on the bed, and went in the bathroom for a bath. After the bath, I came out of the bathroom to see a dragon on my bed.

The remains of his shell scattered around him. He looked up at me, and let out a small whine. The dragon is red, with black eyes and horns. I slowly went over to him, and sat down gently on the bed. He went over to me, and made himself comfortable on my lap. It made a small sound of contentment, I patted his head.

"That's right, you need a name"

"Hm… How bout Luke?" He nodded sleepily.

"One of my pack members is named Luke"

"You remind me of him"

I felt him fall asleep on my lap, and I carefully put him down on the bed. I lied down as well, and let myself fall into peaceful darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Asch**

I walked around Oaklore forest, knocking out Sneevils that got in my way. The birds chirped softly, suddenly the chirping stopped and the birds flew away. I looked up at the trees, finding what scared the birds off but saw nothing. I'm on my guard now, I stood still… waiting. Suddenly a portal appeared out of nowhere and spouted out an egg, then it closed immediately after. I stared at the egg cautiously, feeling no danger I stepped forward. I was about to pick up the egg, when it moved.

I crouched down and waited, it moved again, this time more forceful. The egg moved faster, and cracks started to appear. I got up and readied my sword, as I waited to see what will come out of this unusual egg. A red dragon with blue eyes, little black horns and wings flickered the remaining egg shells from his wings, and gave a little yawn. I let my guard drop when I saw that this dragon posed no threat, He looked up at me. I knelt down and patted his head, he let out a whine.

"Your pretty cute" I shrugged, then got up.

"Well, cya" I turned and walked away.

As I continued walking, I heard the crunching of leaves behind me. I turned, the little red dragon followed closely behind me. He looked up at me again, and gave a whine. I sighed and picked him up in my arms, he grinned.

"Fine, you can stay with me…" I paused.

"But just until you can take care of yourself, okay?" It nodded obediently.

"Oh you need a name…"

"I guess I'll have to be the one to do it…" He waited in anticipation.

"How bout Asch?" It roared in agreement.

"Asch, it is then" I smiled.

At that time I didn't know how strong a bond was for a dragon and his owner. He became one of my most valued allies, and even until now we still hadn't parted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Pete**

I walked around the outskirts of Dragesvard, and stopped near a frozen lake. In the middle of the lake, is a gigantic iceberg. How it is that no one saw this before? I approached the iceberg slowly, as not to slip and fall. In the middle of the iceberg is an egg, a dragon's egg. What's it doing in an iceberg? I raised my staff, and three fireballs flew from it and hit the iceberg. The iceberg melted, and the dragon egg fell from its icy prison. Instantly the egg started to move, I watched in anticipation.

It continued to move until it cracked open, revealing a yellow dragon with white wings and little blue horns. He was asleep; I picked him up in my arms, and went home. I put him in my bed, he shivered. I got a blanket and put it around him, he stopped shivering. Soon he woke up and saw me. He got up and gave a small whine, which sounded like a thank you.

"Why were you in an iceberg, little guy?" He looked like he didn't know.

"Hm… you don't know, well your welcome to stay here" It roared happily.

"Oh! You don't have a name do you?" He shook his head.

"How bout… Pete?" It roared in agreement.

"Are you hungry, Pete?" His stomach grumbled in answer, I laughed.

"I heard Elysia sells dragon food, let's go meet her"

He flew to my side, and I'm glad to say he has never left it since.


End file.
